


I Want to Break Free

by Casismybumblebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Castiel owns a bookstore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casismybumblebee/pseuds/Casismybumblebee
Summary: Dean Winchester is a male Omega, which is incredibly rare, and after an attack that leaves Dean feeling unsafe he's introduced to another Omega male, Castiel Novak, and his wonderful book shop. When things heat up and his terrifying assailant resurfaces Dean will be tested on his bravery, loyalty, and ability to see passed all society expects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings For: Attempted rape, drugging.  
> This work is unbeta'd
> 
> Skip the section between these:  
> ***  
> To skip over the attempted rape.

The street lights flickered on as the last car pulled out of Singer Sons Auto, nky darkness spread its tendrils through the orange and pink of the sunset. A crispness hung in the twilight air, cool but not biting. October always brought cooler evenings with it, something Dean Winchester was thankful for as he slammed the bay doors down on his mechanic shop. The dark grey t-shirt with the shops name on it was sticking to his skin as he tugged on it, fanning himself to try and dry the sweat from his chest. He flipped off the light and stepped back in the the air conditioned office, locking the door before wiping the grease off his hands.

"Bobby," Dean called, picking dirt from under his nails and flicking it to the floor distractedly, "I'm headed to the Roadhouse, do you wanna join?"

An older guy in a trucker cap peeked his head out from his office, phone smashed against one of his ears and an annoyed look on his face. The gruffness of his words held no sting when you caught the loving gleam in his eyes, "I'm on the phone, boy. Go on ahead, I'll meet you and Sam there later. You okay to walk?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm good, old man. I'll have Baby finished up tomorrow and one more day of walking won't kill me." And it would give him an awesome excuse to eat a second slice of pie at dinner. Bobby just waved him off and Dean grinned as he grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the front door, the lock clicking behind him with a sense of finality.

The chilly air was welcome to him, it meant he wouldn't have to leave work drenched in sweat for much longer. It also meant he wasn't miserable walking the mile to the Roadhouse. Of course he could have called Sam, later he would wish so much he had. Dean had never worried about being an Omega, not with the way he looked.

His father used to say he looked like an Alpha but he was weak like an Omega, but in a much more colorful way. But Dean Winchester wasn't weak. He smelled like motor oil and pine, two burly scents that would usually be associated with Alphas, which meant he could blend into a crowd easily. His 6'1" height meant he towered over many Alphas effortlessly and his classic don't-fuck-with-me look that seemed to permanently reside in his pear green eyes was enough to intimidate anyone, regardless of their designation. To top it off, he could fight. And Dean wasn't afraid to show it.

So there wasn't an ounce of uneasiness in his body or scent as he strode down the sidewalk, whistling "Heat of the Moment" tunelessly and looking forward to his weekly dinner with Sam. Dean didn't even hear the footsteps as he turned down the narrow alley between Chapter Three Books and Cajun Cafe. A car roared by on the street ahead of him, momentarily obscuring his view of the street beyond and making him jump involuntarily. That's when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He swung around as the scent hit him, a rusty smell like blood mixed with acidic dirt. He gagged and that's when the weight of the Alpha slammed into him. Shock was the only thing that put him on the ground.

***

As he recovered and tried to stand there was sharp stabbing pain in his neck and he saw the Alpha retract his hand. Saw the gleam of the needle and felt the sudden rush of stimulants in his system. Felt the automatic fogginess that settled over him.

"You're mine now, Omega bitch," a grating voice hissed, followed by the slimy feeling of someone licking the inside of his ear.

Despite the onslaught of drugs Dean tried to shove the man away, gasping as his motor oil and pine scent amped up, now touched with the cinnamon scent that accompanied his heat. Seeing as how he wasn't due for two more weeks Dean knew he'd been dosed with a trigger drug. The man that drugged him scented his neck and growled appreciatively. The situation hit Dean then, finally really sunk in. He tried to scream but before his mouth was even open the Alpha clapped a hand over his mouth and leaned in, "scream and I will gut you like a fucking fish."

Dean's eyes met his and he nodded, suddenly feeling much more like an Omega than he ever had before. Especially when his heat really kicked in, making him whine as slick slid out of him, soaking through his boxers and jeans in record Alpha's pupils dilated and a growl rumbled deep in his chest as he stood and removed his hand from Dean's mouth. Without a moment's pause he stuffed a foul smelling rag into Dean's mouth and secured it with a piece of duct tape he tore from a roll in his filthy jacket pocket. Dean could have - should have - resisted, but the shock and the heat seemed to petrify him. He looked at the man with round eyes and noticed the Alpha was slim, but taller than him, probably about 6'4". Though the drug-induced heat and whatever else had been in the cocktail made it impossible for him to fight, he tried to commit every detail to memory.

Strong hands tangled themselves in Dean's hair and yanked down, pulling Dean's head to the cement. The awkward position lasted only a moment before the Alpha grabbed his hips and moved him so he was presenting. When he struggled a hand found his hair again and yanked so hard he cried out. Still fully dressed, Dean peeked up at the man as he circled him like a lion before the kill. When he shifted the man snarled, freezing Dean in place.

"Beautiful," the man cooed, voice almost inhuman. He reached a hand down to cup himself through his pants, eyes on Dean's ass as he moved. Fast as a viper, he grabbed Dean's pants and tugged, tearing a hole in them as he pulled them down to the Omega's knees.

That was when Dean found his voice. Through the gag he screamed, terrified when the sound barely echoed through the alley, muffled as it was by the tape and incredibly disgusting gag. The man snarled and kicked him in the face, Dean thought he'd broke his nose if the sharp click was anything to go by, causing blood to soak the rag and block out Dean's sense of smell. "I said be quiet," Alpha ground out, holding a knife against Dean's neck and flexing so he could feel the threatening scrape of the cool metal against Dean's neck.

Just as quickly as the knife was there, it was gone, and the Alpha was circling again. There was a thoughtful chuckle that unnerved the Omega on the ground. Dean tried to track him with his eyes, knowing the man was seeing the slick leaking from his hole and the flush of his skin as his heat drove his temperature up.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the Alpha hummed, the metallic and unwelcome sound of a zipper alerting Dean to what was coming next. The man circled one more time, allowing Dean to see his cock as he stroked it, the tip already leaking pre-cum. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, blood now mixing with the fat tears rolling down his cheeks. There were suddenly hands on his hips and the man above him dug his grubby nails in harshly before the tip of a cock nudged against Dean's hole. He sobbed through the gag and tried to shut his mind down.

A snarl from the end of the alley he'd entered made his eyes snap open. He spotted another Alpha, significantly shorter, barrelling towards the Alpha on top of him. With a slam that also made Dean crumble the assaulting Alpha was brought to the ground. Dean took his chance and scrambled up, pressing himself against the wall as he yanked his ruined pants up and frantically tried to tear the tape from his mouth.

***

On the ground the shorter Alpha wrestled with the bigger Alpha, both of them baring teeth and obviously looking for a moment to sink their teeth into the other's jugular. Dean knew he should run, but his hand were shaking so bad he couldn't even get the damn tape off. /span/p

His assailant shoved the shorter Alpha off and took off running, disappearing from the alley without so much as glancing back at Dean. The rust and dirt smell faded somewhat and Dean felt more tears flow.

The shorter Alpha stood, palms raised in a pacifying gesture, and bared his neck to Dean submissively. "I'm Gabriel Novak," he spoke, voice calm and inviting, "and I will not hurt you."

Dean's shaking hand ripped the tape from his mouth finally and he spit out the bloody gag, wrecked sobs shaking him as he slid to the ground. He registered the other Alpha - Gabriel - carefully approaching him, but he simply gave way to the swirling darkness around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Trigger Warnings For: Mentions of attempted rape/drugging.

Small trigger warning for mentions of attempted rape.

The aches and pain were what he noticed first upon regaining consciousness. Before he even opened his eyes, Dean knew he must look rough. A movement to his left made him aware he was not alone. Tensing up automatically, Dean waited. "Mr. Novak," a carefully polite voice was saying, "you don't need to wait here, you are not family."

A lighter voice answered, all snark, "Dr. Milton, this man was just assaulted and his family isn't here yet so I'm staying right here, thank you very much. And have Meg bring in some more lollipops, would you?"

Grinding teeth, probably from the doctor, accompanied the retreat of steps and the gentle click as the door swung shut. Dean's eyes flew open and he squinted against the too-bright lights of the hospital room. His nose hurt like a bitch and the itching under his skin and slick-feeling in his charming hospital gown told him he was still in heat. There was one of those stupid finger things that tracked your pulse on him, but he was otherwise unviolated by hospital equipment. An Alpha sat close to him, though very clearly giving him space, and stared at him with eyes like sun shining through a tumbler of sweet tea. Dean was surprised again by his short stature, which didn't seem to match the strange... bigness of the man. Like he managed to fill out any room he was in. At the moment, Dean couldn't find it very impressive.

"You're awake!" the Alpha half-shouted, acting like he wanted to hug him, which made Dean flinch. The man stilled and raised his palms in a placating manner, just as he'd done in the alley, "sorry, sorry. My name is Gabriel, if you remember."

Dean nodded, ignoring the throbbing pain in his face as he opened his mouth to speak, "Dean." His voice was mangled and nasally, not at all the smooth voice he usually was so proud of. His near-broken nose meant he could really only smell blood, but he thought he could get a whiff of cherry as he regarded Gabriel.

"I know," Gabriel answered, nodding absent-mindedly and not mentioning the stuffy sound of the Omegas voice, "they already identified you, apparently one of the nurses - Garth was his name - knows you. He called your brother a few minutes ago."

Sam. Oh god, what was Sam going to think? His Alpha brother was his best friend, but he was still an Alpha, and still prone to anger. Would he blame Dean for this? Dean couldn't think of a reason why he wouldn't. He should. A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked down at his hands.

It didn't take long for Sam to arrive, he must have floored it over here. Dean's incredibly tall brother burst into the room like the man who assaulted Dean was still there, all Alpha rage and clenched fists. The way he exploded through the door would have been comical in another situation. Angry eyes immediately found Gabriel and a feral snarl ripped through his teeth. Gabriel stood and backed up, all submissive and carely, "whoa there, I'm not him!"

His words didn't do anything and the tree of a man before him advanced, teeth bared. Gabriel tilted his head and showed his neck, stopping Sam in his tracks. Alphas didn't just bare their necks to Alphas or anyone for that matter. It surprised Sam enough to let Dean break through the Alpha rage.

"Sammy," Dean spoke, wrecked voice making his brother flinch, "it really wasn't him. He, uh, he saved me."

Instantly deflated, Sam Winchester backed down, the angry turpentine scent draining out of his ink and leather scent. Though Dean couldn't smell it, the relief in Gabriel's face confirmed as much. Dean watched Gabriel frown and sniff in Sam's direction but ignored it, instead baring his neck to his brother and mumbling, "I'm sorry, Sam."

"No Dean," Sam said, the wobbling in his words betraying him a moment before the tears did, "I'm sorry. I should have been there!"

Dean only shook his head, tears falling again. Sam seemed to pick up on the fact that he wasn't helped and instead sat in the chair Gabriel had abandoned, wiping the tears and taking a large breath. Without looking at the other Alpha Sam addressed him, "thanks man. For, uh, for protecting him. And then... getting him here."

There was a question in his words and Gabriel shrugged, "it's Gabriel Novak. My brother is an Omega and I... it's easy to ignore the heat scent if you think of your kid brother, you know?"

Sam nodded, surprised to hear another male Omega mentioned. Omegas were the least common secondary gender and out of every 5000 of them born only about five were male Omegas. He was suddenly incredibly grateful for this short Alpha, without him Dean would be a broken mess in an alley. Or worse. Sam shuddered involuntarily and glanced at the door, "the doctor better hurry up. I want to get you back to my house so you can actually sleep."

Fat chance, Dean thought. It would be a miracle if he ever managed to sleep again. The news of another male Omega didn't even interest him. Nor did the doctor. He just wanted to leave. Bobby and Charlie hadn't shown up yet, so obviously Sam was keeping them at bay. Tomorrow he'd have to see them. To explain. Their reactions somehow freaked him out more than Sam's, Charlie was emotional and Bobby would no doubt feel guilty.

The doctor entering pulled him from his thoughts. He was young and good looking, with dark hair and green eyes. If Dean hadn't been so distracted he may have thought he was attractive. Through the blood scent in his nose, he picked up saline and cotton, overly clean scents that made the doctor less attractive at once. With him was Sheriff Jody Mills, looking all business and obviously trying to seem unassuming. Dean groaned and it made his brother and Gabriel growl, both moving in front of him defensively. Dr. Milton and Sheriff Mills each stopped warily. When both of his Alphas relaxed, apparently not deeming either person a threat, the doctor stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Mr. Winchester," Dr. Milton began, consulting the chart in his hands, "all your tests came back okay, except for the Fervothyl and Rohypnol in your system. Your medically triggered heat isn't nearly as intense as your normal one, if you've noticed your lack of sexual drive."

Dean nodded, unsurprised by the drugs found in his blood. Fervothyl was the heat drug popular among Omega traffickers because it triggered an unnatural heat and made the Omegas weaker, more likely to just bend over for them. He'd never before been drugged with it and the heat it triggered felt medical and wrong.

Dr. Milton watched his reaction carefully before continuing, "Sheriff Mills is here to get your statement and then, if you'd like, you can be discharged."

The Omega nodded and Dr. Milton took his leave, prompting Sheriff Mills forward. "Dean," she began, "we just need to know what you can remember."

The Beta's voice was all sympathy as she spoke and the maternal note in it almost made Dean cry again. He knew her distantly, but the respect and warmth he felt for her made it seem like she was family. That thought made his stomach turn, he didn't want to talk about this with someone he was that close to, "can we, uh, do this alone?" He asked, cutting a glance at Sam nervously.

Gabriel stood immediately, followed by a much more hesitant Sam. As they made to exit Sheriff Mills addressed them, "don't leave the hospital yet Mr. Novak, we'll need your statement too." Gabriel nodded and left the room, sitting down on a bench across from the door with Sam beside him. The sheriff looked at Dean again and sat in the chair beside his bed, which seemed to be where people felt least threatening to him.

"Okay, Sheriff Mills," he began quietly, nodding when she softly reminded him to call her by her first name. "Jody. I left Singer & Sons at a little after 7, when we closed. I was walking to the Roadhouse and cut through the alley between the bookstore and Cajun Cafe, I didn't even notice the man until he grabbed me."

Jody was busy scribbling notes in her little notepad but interrupted softly, "can you tell me about him?"

"He was taller than me, like 6'4" of 5"," Dean began shakily, "with a scent like really sour dirt and blood, or maybe it was rust. He was dark haired with dark eyes, and an Alpha, that's all I know. He held me down and threatened me, but Gabriel attacked him before he could... um, penetrate me."

With a frown and nod she closed her notepad, "Alistair," she sighed. "He's an Omega trafficker, you were fortunate Mr. Novak was there. We've been chasing him for years, but it's been almost 3 years since he was last reported to be here."

Dean shuddered, "are you going to be able to catch him?"

Jody stood and handed the Omega a card before heading to the door, "honestly? I don't know. But we'll be doing everything we can, I promise you that. Get better soon, Dean, and call me if you ever need me."She left with that super not helpful statement and before the door swung closed a nurse squeezed through. His sense of smell was getting slightly stronger and he grimaced at the cough syrup and mint smell that accompanied a small Beta nurse.

"I'm Meg," she held the chart from Dr. Milton but didn't bother looking at it, "I'm here for your discharge, Mr. Winchester." Meg didn't seem to eager for small talk as she handed him a clear vacuumed sealed bag with what looked like beige scrubs in it, along with a small bag containing his wallet and keys. "The police kept your clothes, so we have these for you."

Dean took the bags and pulled the blankets off of him, ignoring the bruises blooming over his skin and the ache that seemed bone-deep in his body. "Thanks, Meg," he managed, hoping she'd get the hint and leave.

"After you're dressed, you're good to go," she responded dully, "your bother handled the paperwork. Feel better, Mr. Winchester." And then she was gone.

The ugly scrubs were at least soft and thick, hopefully they'd be able to contain all the slick coming out of him until he could get home. Already his temperature was returning to normal, it seemed as though he hadn't been given enough drugs to trigger a full-blown heat. Without another look at the hospital bed, he opened the door and met a pacing Sam.

His brother held out his jacket for him, "I begged Jody for it back, and since you'd only been carrying it she obliged."

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean sighed, tucking it under his arm. "Let's go."

They walked out side by side, Sam glaring at every person who passed and Dean keeping his head down. He was so tired and he hadn't even let himself really fall apart yet.

They both missed Gabriel, who still sat on the bench outside Dean's room, head in his hands and tears rolling down his cheeks.


	3. A Lesson in Scenting

Scent Bonding is the scientific term for establishing relationships based on scent [whether pack bonds or mating bonds] and every person has two components to their scents; the first is what draws their family to them and usually reflects something about themselves like a hobby or passion or some facet of personality. The second attracts sexual partners and usually is a lighter, more inviting scent. Everyone can smell the sexual scent but only possible mates hone in on that scent specifically. 

Example: Dean Winchester smells like motor oil and pine. The motor oil is the scent that his family notices and is the predominant smell he has. The pine attracts possible mates to him and is much more muted than the motor oil. 

When a scent bond is broken, usually through death, the secondary scent usually transitions to a sour milk-like scent until the bond is dissolved [anywhere from a month to a year, depending on the couple] unless they were soul bonded [soul-mates] in which the scent may never revert. 

Example: Bobby Singer lost his mate, Karen Singer a long time ago, but his scent has never switched back from sour milk, meaning his secondary scent remains unpleasant to possible mates. There are ways to trigger it so it reverts again but it has yet to happen to Bobby. But his family, like Dean and Sam, hardly notice the sour milk smell because it is not his primary, family oriented, scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new tumblr casismybumblebee.tumblr.com, it also has a character page and things like that.   
> Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos so far, I really do appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of filler before meeting Castiel next chapter.  
> Sadly unbeta'd.

Birds chirping irritatingly close to his window is what woke him up the next morning. The sun slanting through the blinds across from his face made the dancing dust motes visible as Dean sat and stretched, popping his neck and wincing when his movement made his nose twinge.

Sam’s house had a nice guest room, Dean had to admit. The walls were a dusty light green, like the color fresh-cut grass trimmings were. The bed, a queen, had a thick white down comforter and more pillows than strictly necessary. And the air smelled faintly like ink, like brother, mixed with the harsh scent of cleaning chemicals. It was about a hundred times nicer than Dean's college-student typical apartment.

Today he would have to deal with the fallout of last night. Would Bobby and Charlie forgive him? The possibility that they wouldn’t had Dean hiccuping and crying quietly, staring out the window uncomprehensively and choking on his sobs. His nose throbbed from the crying but Dean knew he deserved it, deserved the bruises and aches too. A knock on the door sent Dean scrambling to clean himself up, wiping his eyes and hoping the sadness had vanished from his scent. “Come in, Sam,” he called tiredly. But when his giant brother entered the smell of Alpha sent his brain into a panic. It seemed to chant _unsafeunsafeunsafe_ and it made Dean back away, the bed knocking his knees out and he causing him to fall onto the fluffy mattress with a distressed whine.

Sam, bless him, froze immediately and put his hands up. “Dean,” he whispered, voice practically oozing peace and serenity and family, “it’s just me.”

The fog of fear eased slightly and Dean took a deep breath, shaking so hard his teeth chattered, “Sam. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Dean. I’m going to close the door but I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast if you want?” Without waiting for an answer Sam gently closed the door. Dean sat up and took a deep breath, taking in the ink and leather of his brother and trying to clear his head. He was safe. Alastair wasn’t here. And Dean needed to be strong. Eyeing a neatly folded change of clothes Dean stood and robotically dressed, hardly noticing that Sam had brought his favorite AC/DC shirt and worn stonewashed jeans with a hole in the left knee. Even that outfit couldn’t really crush down Dean’s anxiety.

He sat on the bed when he was done and stared at the door, he was able to notice a scrap that revealed a weird yellow paint underneath the white. And there was a ding in the wood by the soft tan carpet that revealed the dark color of wood the door had originally been. The minutes ticked by and his manic microanalysis of the door started feeling ridiculous, even to him. So he stood and walked out of the room, back straight, and his best don’t-fuck-with-me face plastered on his features.

Downstairs Sam bustled around his brightly lit kitchen with a light blue apron on and a look of immense pain on his face. Seated at the breakfast bar were Charlie and Bobby, each with cups on coffee and twin carefully uninterested looks on their faces. Dean sighed and treaded from the stairs and to the kitchen with a petulant air about him. He stopped before his family and crossed his arms, waiting. Charlie looked at him first. The red-headed Alpha only managed a quick glance before she squeaked and leaped up, looking ready to launch herself at him. At the last second she stopped and instead fluttered around him like some kind of hyperactive puppy, “oh Dean!”

That made Bobby look up. Just a quick flick of his eyes and he was grunting and glaring at the marble countertop like it was to blame, “you okay, boy?”

Sam, for his part, was busily burning pancakes and trying to keep his long hair from being incinerated by the flames from his stove. When Bobby spoke Sam signed softly and twisted the knob on the stove to the ‘off’ position, instead grabbing frozen waffles and popping them into his toaster. Dean’s chest tightened and he stepped away from Charlie. The Alpha seemed hurt for a moment before understanding flared in her eyes and she retreated to the other end of the kitchen, back to her seat. He felt horrible about the pained look she gave him and mumbled, “sorry, Charlie. I’m just-”

“Don’t apologize to me,” she said in a rush, her usual pleasant voice now colored with concern. “I wasn’t thinking. How are you? You nose looks…um, on the mend.”

Dean shrugged, “s’okay, I guess. Doesn’t hurt, apparently it wasn't completely broken, just bruised. I’m good, I’m just sorry I went and got myself attacked.”

The sudden scrape of a chair made Dean jump, eyes trained on Bobby as the older man stood abruptly. “It ain’t your fault, ya idjit. That man is to blame. You should walk where you please.”

Really Dean shouldn’t have been surprised about their reaction. Other than John his family had never shown anything but understanding and love towards him. Of course, he’d also never been the victim of an attempted rape before so perhaps he couldn’t have really known. Still, there was no anger in their scents and Dean felt himself relax completely. They wouldn’t hurt him or cast him out. His fear of them seemed to evaporate and he took a seat in the barstool on the end of the counter. “Thanks, you guys.”

Charlie grinned, Bobby sat back down with a huff, and Sam slid a plate of unappetizing toaster waffles to him with a sheepish smile. He really was lucky to have them. Charlie, with her coffee and white chocolate scent, was perhaps the most un-Alpha Alpha there had ever been. There was never any aggression from her and she was a bigger nerd than he was. Just as much as his wardrobe comprised of band t-shirts, her’s had graphic tees of just about any show, movie, or book in existence. Today, he noticed, she’d warn her Harry Potter shirt. It was his favorite because they’d both been sorted into Slytherin together from a quiz online and she’d immediately ordered over a hundred bucks in Slytherin gear, including two matching shirts for the two of them. He grinned at her and she smiled back, taking her own plate of waffles from Sam unenthusiastically.

“Boy,” Bobby began, clearing his throat, “I was thinking about giving you some time off at the shop. Give you a chance to catch up in school and maybe relax some.”

Dean felt his blood run cold, “what? Bobby, no! I’ve gotta work, what about rent?”

“I ain’t going to let you go broke,” the older Beta barked, “it’ll be a paid leave. You can make up the hours later if you want.”

Sam interrupted diplomatically before Dean could respond, handing a final plate of waffles to Bobby, “it might be a good idea, just until your nose heals up a little and you can be around Alphas again.”

It was a blunt statement but it got the point across to Dean. He sighed and bit into this waffle to stall the conversation, chewing slowly. “Alright,” he grumbled finally, “alright. But just until I can be around Alphas again.”

Bobby nodded in agreement, sliding his plate of waffles back to Sam without touching them, “you eat ‘em, son. I’m not touching your sad little waffles.”

Sam laughed and snatched the plate up, seemingly unbothered by the unpleasant packaged taste of his Eggos. Dean studied Bobby, trying to see if he really meant what he said about coming back to work. Bobby Singer was like his father, better even, because John Winchester had been about the worst father in the world to him and Sam. Only the presence of Bobby had helped shape the boys into something more than their father, something healthier. His engine grease and sour milk scent went unchanged from what it had transitioned to after the death of his wife, Karen Singer. The boys had grown up with Bobby’s scent and the sour milk went almost completely unnoticed now. But Dean never stopped hoping to notice it switch back to its previous fragrance. Sour milk scent accompanied the break of a scent bond, usually in death, as in Karen and Bobby’s case. If they’d been a regular couple Bobby’s sour scent likely would have faded as he moved on from the relationship. But Karen and Bobby had been soul bonded, basically soul mates, and that made it harder to move on. In all the years since Karen died, Bobby’s scent had never changed back. And it might never. John Winchester had smelled of sour milk too, though Dean wonders if the anger had kept the scent there instead of soul bonding.

He chewed his gross breakfast and let his mind wonder along it’s own path, content to just watch his family without really seeing anything. He watched Charlie slip chunks of waffle into a napkin without eating them and Sam wolf his down without seeming to care about the flavor. Watched Bobby looking just as checked out as he was. It was a comforting few minutes as he let himself be cloaked in the scent of his family.

When breakfast was done and the dishes washed, the family took their leave. Sam was off to teach his law studies class, which reminded Dean he needed to email professors about missing school today, Charlie had a brunch date, and Bobby went to open up the shop. One-by-one, his family embraced him or clapped him on the shoulder, and departed Sam’s house. The sudden stillness was slightly unnerving to Dean. It took him about five minutes of tiptoeing around the house to know he wouldn’t be able to spend the whole day here. But the thought of going outside alone made him just as jumpy.

In the end, the doorbell saved him. Cautiously, he went to answer his brother’s door. Peering through the peephole he caught a glimpse of a man with medium length light brown hair and crisp brown eyes, like whisky with ice in it. Dean swung the door open and regarded Gabriel warily. “Hey there, Gabe.”

If Gabriel objected to the nickname he didn’t show it, instead smiling brightly. “Dean-o! I’m glad to see you up and about, your nose even looks better!”

“Thanks,” he replied uncertainly, noticing the way the Alpha seemed to relax when he saw Dean all in one piece. They'd only met last night but the way Gabriel was staring at him seemed protective and... brotherly, “why are you here? My brother isn't home.”

“I know, he mentioned he taught at the college. I actually came to see how you were.” The Alpha looked slightly uncomfortable now, as though waiting for Dean to tell him to beat it. But Dean owed Gabe a lot and the Alpha, who he could now tell smelled of clay and cherries, didn’t make his skin crawl like he thought he would. It seemed his head found no reason to fear the shorter Alpha. “Oh, I’m good. Tired, I guess, and I’m wondering if I should risk it to spend the day running some errands.”

Gabriel nodded seriously, “if you want company, I’d be happy to ditch work.”

“Where do you work?”

The Alpha took that as an affirmative and sailed passed Dean, snatching up his brother’s antique and unnecessary house phone and dialing a number. “I’m a Kindergarten teacher, and boy let me tell you I needed a break from those booger-lovers. Oh, hello Ms. Rosen, just wanted to let you know I won’t be attending school today. Sorry about the short notice, family emergency.” A faint high pitched voice rattled on the other side and Gabriel laughed winningly, “thanks, Becky. I’ll see you tomorrow. Mmhm, okay, yeah. Bye Beck!” He hung up and placed the phone back in it’s cradle, turning to Dean with his arms spread out, “alright, where to first?”

“The auto shop,” Dean decided, “I’ve gotta get Baby picked up. Hopefully Bobby has Rufus finishing her.”

Gabriel nodded and gestured grandly to the door, “after you, my boy.” Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his leather jacket from the little table in the foyer, draping it over his arm and heading out the door to Gabriel’s crappy Civic. Gabriel followed, whistling the tunnel song from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. What a day this would no doubt be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new tumblr casismybumblebee.tumblr.com, it also has a character page and things like that.   
> Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos so far, I really do appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.

Singer & Sons sits on the very end of Main Street, tucked between a used car lot and an old warehouse. The sign out front displays the name and logo, which is a ‘67 Impala in front of a star encircled with flames, Dean’s own design. The cramped parking lot is packed and Dean can see Bobby shouting orders from the bay. On the end sits his Baby, the very Impala illustrated in their logo. As soon as Gabriel is parked, Dean jumps out and jogs towards the office.

The scent of many Alphas swirl round Dean, fire and herbs and wood and all other sorts of Alpha-typical scents that make Dean whine. Gabriel is there in an instant, his clay and cherry scent enfolding Dean and his hand protectively on his shoulder, “I got you, Dean-o,” he says quietly. There is a softness in his voice that makes Dean believe him, Gabriel is here for him.

Dean let him comfort him, nodding and trying very hard not to collapse with terror and uneasiness. Bobby spies him from where he is and stopped mid-scream to stride over. His eyes trained on Gabriel as his adoptive father hefts a crowbar and makes his way over. Gabriel stood his ground but let out a grateful huff of air when Dean shook his head and put his hands up to halt the man, “Bobby, this is Gabriel Novak. He saved me last night.”

Bobby stopped and looked at the short Alpha a moment before the crowbar clattered to the asphalt and the Beta yanked Gabriel in for hug, “thanks, son. That was real heroic of you.”

Gabriel cleared his throat and stepped back, nose slightly wrinkled at Bobby’s smell, and shrugged, “it was nothing, just being a decent human.”

Bobby seemed to appreciate that and turned his attention back to Dean, “here for your car?”

Dean nodded, “did Rufus finish her up?”

“‘Course he did,” he flicked the keys to the Omega and adjusted the trucker cap on his head, “alright, I’m going back to work. You relax today, hear me?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “yeah, yeah, bye old man.”

Bobby hesitated another moment, no doubt remembering their goodbye here last night, did he blame himself for Dean’s attack? Before Dean could think to voice the question, the man was gone. The annoying sound of metal on asphalt got Dean’s attention and her turned to see Gabriel picking the crowbar up, “cool, we’ll use this for extra muscle today.” Dean snorted and led the way to the Impala, closely followed by the Alpha wielding a giant piece of metal.

The Impala is shiny and black with silver accents and has black leather seats and a light brown interior, it’s meticulously spotless and earns a whistle of approval from Gabriel. “Nice car, Dean-o.”

Dean knows of course, but grins anyway. “Damn right it is, now get in and we’ll go grab lunch.”

Obediently, the Alpha climbs in and shut the door, laying the crowbar on the floor of the back seat and promptly forgetting it, instead reaching out to fiddle with the radio. Dean cranks the car up and slaps Gabe’s hand away, “driver picks the music.”

“What about me?”

“Shotgun shuts his cakehole,” he finishes, breathing in the Alpha, aside from Gabriel, free air and pulling cleanly out of the lot of Singer & Sons. Gabriel looks out the window and tries to keep conversation going, though Dean doesn’t seem to be particularly chatty.

Main Street is mostly empty, save for the occasional car that Dean usually proclaims in ugly. Led Zeppelin’s _Ramble On_ plays softly through the speakers and Dean feels much more relaxed than he did outside in the parking lot. “Thinking about Cajun Cafe for lunch, sound good?”

“Sure,” Gabriel answers, “never been there. Is it okay if we stop by the bookstore next to it after?”

Dean shrugs uncaringly, “yeah whatever.”

Two stop lights down and they pull cleanly into a spot right in front of the door (with a “fuck yeah” from Dean). The interior of the restaurant is quaint, with brick red walls and dark wood booths. It’s well lit using intricate glass blown lamps in yellow, red, and orange and a soft jazz plays overhead. And it smells fantastic, like seafood and spices and rice and about a hundred other things Dean wants to sink his teeth into. They chose a booth in the back, facing the door, and consult the brightly colored menu.

“What’s good here?” Gabriel asks, just as a perky waitress bounces up.

“I’m Anna, can I get you boys anything to drink?” Her hair is redder even than Charlie’s, which is shocking to Dean, and her voice has that flimsy just-tip-me cheeriness that is slightly nauseating, but she seems nice enough and her Omega scent doesn’t make Dean’s skin crawl. “I’ll have a water, and could you tell Benny that Dean is here?”

“Sure thing, angel, and for you sir?”

Gabriel considers a moment before answering, “large coffee, a whole sugar shaker, and eight little creamers please. Oh, and a cherry coke.” Anna doesn’t even bat an eyelid as she takes off to fulfill their drink order and alert Benny. “Anyway, what’s good here?” Gabriel repeats, looking at the menu as though it were in a completely different language.

“I usual get the crawfish etouffee, but Sam enjoys the jambalaya and Charlie likes the gumbo.”

Gabriel nods and consults the menu once more before setting it down. “I think I’ll try the muffuletta with a cup of gumbo.”

Anna deposits their drinks then, grabs their order, and disappears again. Alpha and Omega sit awkwardly for a minute before Dean steels his nerves and asks, “so… about last night. I was in heat…” he leaves it open ended like that.

“Mhm,” Gabriel replies, looking sheepish, “I uh… I know. I’m an Alpha.”

“So why did you not… partake?”

A second ticks by and Gabriel’s features go from nervous to pissed-all-to-hell, “perhaps because I’m not a rapist, Dean. I mean, was that a fucking problem for you?”

The disgusting stink of turpentine clogs up the Alpha’s clay and cherries and Dean flinches, neck bared without him stopping to think about it. “No, no, I just… I’m sorry.”

Another second. Another tick. And the scent leaks away, Dean looks at Gabriel again and the Alpha is taking a deep breath, “it’s okay, Dean, I’m sorry I got so pissed. It’s just… Would you think your brother could ever rape an Omega, heat or not?”

Dean shook his head immediately, “no, never.”

“Well, then I like to think I’m like your brother,” Gabriel answered, “and besides… my brother is an Omega too, so it wasn’t even like it was a hard decision to make. It could have easily been him.” He looked towards the front door, “it could have so easily been him.”

Dean doesn’t quite understand Gabriel’s pensiveness at that, but he nods. “Well, thanks man. For being such a good guy.”

Gabriel doesn’t respond because the food arrives then, the fragrant spices muting the scent of Gabriel and the salt and lime scent of Anna. Before she leaves Gabriel orders an okra creole to go and turns his attention to his coffee. Dean watches in dismay as the Alpha pours a quarter of the tall sugar shaker into the coffee, followed by every single little cup of creamer.

“Dude,” Dean grumbles, “I need to brush my teeth just looking at that shit.”

Gabriel laughs and takes a sip, making the obnoxious slurping sound and everything, before chasing it with a gigantic swig of cherry coke. He then digs into his food, which looks to Dean like an awesome roast pork sandwich. He takes a bite of his own food, which is basically onions, crawfish, and rice, and makes a slightly obscene moaning sound around his fork. Gabriel pauses, looking slightly scandalized, “what the hell, Dean?”

“S’orry,” he slurs, chewing happily and swallowing, “but Benny makes the good shit.”

“Well thanks, brother,” a deep southern drawl interrupts. Dean jumps automatically but Benny’s sandalwood and lemon scent doesn’t do much to frighten him. The burly Alpha slides into the booth bench opposite him and Gabriel, appraising their food with an approving nod before his eyes flicker to Dean. Shock registers on his face when he takes in Dean’s busted up nose, but he doesn’t comment. Most likely he’ll chalk it up to Dean getting into a fight, he’s been known to before. Only when he hears a slight growl from Gabriel does the Alpha look at Dean’s companion. “Oh, you must be Dean’s date.”

“Gabriel, relax,” Dean chides reassuringly, “this is Benny Lafitte, Benny this is Gabriel Novak. He’s not my mate, just a friend.”

“Pleasure,” Benny said, holding a hand out for Gabriel to shake. Gabriel stared a him for another moment before stiffly taking his hand. Dean looked between the Alphas and rolled his eyes. Benny noticed and plastered an easy smile on his face before sliding out of the booth. “Enjoy yall’s lunch, and it’s on me, all right? And Dean, call me later okay? I wanna hear what happened to your pretty nose and I was gonna ask you something.”

Dean feels warm as he looks back down at his food. Gabriel watches him a moment before laughing, “you like Mr. Plaid Shirt?”

“Shut up,” Dean retorts, “maybe a little. He’s hot.”

Gabriel laughs and lets the subject drop, tearing into his sandwich like a starving wolf leaving Dean to finish his own lunch with slightly more dignity. When Anna drops the to-go food Dean asks for the check but she smiles and shakes her head, “sorry, Mr. Lafitte already told me to get rid of it.”

Dean sighs, tries to hide a smile, and leaves a twenty on the table as he drags Gabriel from the restaurant. Outside, Dean offers to let Gabriel deposit the food in the Impala before they walk to the bookstore.

“No need,” the Alpha answers, fidgeting nervously. Dean knows why. They walk along the edge of the restaurants rough brick wall, Dean trailing his calloused fingers across it, but they both stop at the mouth of the alley. This was where it happened, Dean thinks. And if the faint scent of anger is anything to go by, Gabriel is thinking it too. Dean puts a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder and Gabriel calms minutely. Then, as though there was another Omega in distress, Gabriel takes off to the bookstore. Dean has no choice but to follow but the alley opens before him and reminds him of a picture he saw one time of a deep-sea diver swimming over an abyss, something about had scared him shitless and it’s the exact feeling he has now as he darts across the alley. Like something might grab him and drag him down, down, down. He can't breathe until he's across the mouth of the alley and safely in front of the shop.

The sign reading _Chapter Three Books_ is a bright blue with what looks like a pen-sketched book open with a quill poised over it. It’s quite charming actually. The inside of the shop is stuffed full of books. They are shoved three deep on large mahogany shelves, stacked on crates and small tables, overflowing off the small counter top and the few squashy armchairs crammed into the well-lit space. The air smells like old books, tea, and honey, somehow exactly what Dean figured a tiny book shop would smell like. As Dean takes a look around he notices that not one single book has collected dust. Each one looks lovingly placed in it’s spot, be it shelf or table, and everyone has a well-worn but charming quality to them. Dean finds himself smiling as he runs his pointer finger along the spines of a shelf by the counter. _The Book Thief, Naked Lunch, Secret Life of Bees, The Bell Jar, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Mosquitoland_ , and so on. Most of these he’s never even heard of. But this place makes him want to read them all.

Gabriel, Dean notices, seems completely unconcerned with the books. Instead he makes a beeline for the counter, Dean follows with some reluctance and notices another room going deeper into the shop, as well as a small spindly staircase ascending to a second floor.

“Oi,” Gabriel calls, “Castiel!”

"One moment!” A deep voice replies immeditately, and there is the sound of a light scuffle before a man appears from the other room holding a truly enormous pile of books that he lovingly sets on a plain old dining chair crammed behind the counter. And holy shit, if he isn’t gorgeous. Castiel, weird friggin’ name, is as tall as he is, save for maybe an inch. He’s wearing black jeans and a hunter green button down, the shirt tight enough to show the well-formed abs underneath. His hair is pitch black, like a raven, and his eyes are such a brilliant blue that Dean can’t even describe them to himself at first. But they look like the blue of the sky just as a storm rolls in, shadowed but blue nonetheless. And his scent! It wasn’t the book shop Dean scented, not entirely, because this man smells like old books and chamomile tea. His face is lined but mostly it seems like laughter lines, proven when his eyes light up and a smile breaks over his face upon spying Gabriel. What’s more, he’s an Omega, Dean can smell it. The first male Omega besides himself that Dean has ever met. Gabriel’s mate perhaps?

But Gabriel doesn’t seem very twitterpated. He unceremoniously dumps the food on the counter and shoves it at Castiel, assessing him with careful eyes before seeming satisfied with his appearance.

“Thanks,” Castiel says, inspecting the clear container of food with careful interest before his eyes flicked to Dean. In the span of a heartbeat he watches Castiel’s eyes widen and his nose twitch, no doubt scenting that he is an Omega like him.

Gabriel clears his throat, “Castiel, this is Dean Winchester, Dean this is my brother, Castiel.”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel rumbles, offering him a smile that Dean eats up. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Um, yeah, you too,” Dean manages, shaking off the shock and awe. “Nice place you work at.”

“Own,” Castiel corrects, though the shy nature of his voice doesn’t make the words seem the least bit arrogant.

“You own it?” There is wonder there again in Dean’s voice. Omegas didn’t usually own anything. He owns half of Singer & Sons, but that’s mostly because he had an in with the previous owner, seeing as he was raised by him. Castiel nods, looking just like Gabriel when the Alpha is feeling nervous. Dean looks at the shop with new eyes, more wonderstruck eyes if you can believe it. How had he never been here before? He hears Gabriel talking quietly to Castiel, something about the alley, and Dean whirls around.

“You’re an Omega,” he half-shouts.

Castiel jumps but doesn’t seem offended, “yes, I know.”

“No,” Dean strides forward and leans over the counter, just a few inches from Castiel now, “you don’t understand. I was attacked in the alley outside last night.”

Castiel goes still and assesses him again, taking in the bruise over his cheek and the bandage on his nose. Fear leaks into the book and tea scent and he looks at Gabriel with wide eyes.

Gabriel clears his throat, “I… drove the other Alpha off.”

With a soft whimper, Castiel plops down on a barstool behind the counter and looks between Dean and Gabriel. After a moment, he finds his voice again, “I’m sorry that happened to you, Dean. I trust you are well?”

At Dean’s careful nod, he turns to his brother, “Gabriel, I assure you, I will be diligent. No going out at night. No unnecessary risks, I’ll be fine.”

Gabriel seems to want to argue but obviously decides against it, instead just nodding, “thanks, Cassie.”

And with that, Castiel digs into his lunch. Dean shops and ends up stacking five or six books up on the counter to purchase. Castiel has reviews for each and even adds in another one free of charge because ‘this book is perfect for you, Dean’ and who is Dean to argue? Gabriel and Dean leave after lunch, books in hand, and Dean looks up at the sign, making a mental note to ask Castiel where the name comes from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new tumblr casismybumblebee.tumblr.com, it also has a character page and things like that.   
> Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos so far, I really do appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a few days to upload, my younger sister got married, so have a long chapter (I couldn't find a place to break it up)

Over the next week Dean tried to slowly reintegrate himself into society. Gabriel returned to work the day after Dean first meet Castiel but he continued to come over to Sam’s every day after school was out, always sporting the 'worried Alpha' look that Dean first noticed in the alley. Charlie was the one who instead began spending the days with Dean, claiming she wanted to take some time off. Dean continued to crash at Sam’s and his brother seemed jazzed to have Dean so close. All in all, life was good. He’d begun tearing his way through his books and knew it wouldn’t be long until he had an excuse to go to the bookstore.

That day came eight days after the attack. Charlie called to ask him if he’d be okay on his own today, because her sort-of girlfriend Dorothy wanted to grab brunch. Dean encouraged her to go ahead and ended the call with a sinking sort of feeling, elation for his best friend fading to self-absorbed depression. He threw an arm over his eyes and just let the momentary darkness wash over him. This would be his first day by himself. He knew it had to happen and it isn’t like he needed a friggin’ babysitter. But he’d felt safe with Gabe and Charlie.

The silence of the house crept up on him and he sighed, throwing the comforter off and sitting up, stretching before robotically putting on whatever clothes were closest. It just so happened to be dark jeans and blue t-shirt, that Dean noted almost matched Castiel’s eyes, and seeing the shirt made Dean decide to visit the bookstore.

Too excited to even eat, Dean grabbed his keys and paused for only a moment beside the huge front door. It looked daunting and Dean took his time and tried to decide if this was really best. But then he saw his reflection in the silver-framed oval mirror of Sam’s entry table, he looked pale and haunted, not at all the image he tried to project. Rage blossomed inside of his chest and feeling incredibly pissed off with himself he yanked the door open and stormed out.

 

The drive into town was cathartic. Sam lived about twenty minutes from Main Street along a winding road that Dean had always thought belonged in the aerial shot of some sappy movie. It cut through dense trees that covered the sun, making the car periodically go a little dark and light back up as he rolled under the trees. He let _Back in Black_ play at full volume and forced himself to sing along, trying to distract himself from the unprotected feeling that clung to him with more vigor the further he went from Sam’s. As the song wound down and Queen’s _Somebody to Love_ came in Dean was able to sing along properly, with abandon and joy as he tapped the beat on the steering wheel and meandered into town. As his trepidation morphed into genuine happiness Dean thought maybe he was the term 'fake it 'til you make it' personified. 

It was a Thursday, his usual Roadhouse night with his brother, and downtown was relatively abandoned. He found parking on the far end of Chapter Three Books, away from the alley. As he got out of his wonderful car the nerves got to him and though he was alone on the street he still felt watched. The itchy feeling of discomfort spread through his skin and he made to duck into the shop, only to see it had a ‘Closed for Lunch’ sign on the front. Cursing, Dean paused only a moment before full out sprinting across the narrow alley that was now his most potent nightmare fuel, and all but burst through the doors of Cajun Cafe.

He sat in the same corner booth he’d occupied with Gabriel last Friday, staring at the door as though a pursuer were about to stride in after him. The menu sat under his clenched hands and he didn’t even realize Anna was next to him until she cleared her throat. Dean jumped and turned to look at her, “sorry, Anna. I’ll have a water and whatever Benny feels like putting on a plate for me.”

Anna smiled, though not mockingly, “of course, he also made a peanut butter and marshmallow pie, a new experimental desert, if you’d like to try it.”

Dean snorted, “leave it to Benny to come up with the weird shit,” but he nodded and Anna cracked another smile before leaving Dean to his thoughts.

Now that he’d determined Alastair wasn’t on his tail Dean let his attention shift to the smart phone he wrangled out of his pocket, shooting emails to all his professors for that day (and probably next week’s) work. They’d been outstandingly cool with Dean’s situation and the Omega suspected Sam had tipped them off, not that Dean wasn’t grateful.

For the second time that day an Omega took him by surprise. “Hello, Dean,” a deep voice rumbled, making Dean’s breath hitch. He looked up to see Castiel standing a foot away, looking shy.

“Hey man,” Dean replied, “what are you doing here?”

“Lunch, I have become a regular customer since you and Gabriel brought me the okra dish last week. I can not believe I went so long without dining here.”

“Well, you want to join me?” Dean asked, gesturing to the booth opposite him invitingly. Castiel hesitated a moment before nodding and sliding in opposite him.

“So, what are you doing here, Dean?” Castiel asked curiously.

“I needed new books,” Dean replied with a grin.

It earned a matching smile for Castiel, “well, I can certainly help with that. Did you finish all of the ones you bought last week?”

“All but one,” Dean answered, _The Bell Jar_ sat unread on his nightstand because everyone who’d ever read it cautioned against doing so, meaning for now it was simply an unanswered challenge. A reminder that even books scared him.

Castiel nodded and thanked Anna went she brought Dean a water, which made Dean chuckle. When the waitress also brought Castiel a water, Dean was the one who thanked her, just to mess with Castiel. She just rolled her eyes playfully at them before flouncing back to the kitchen.

“So,” Dean fiddled with his napkin nervously, “have things been... quiet?”

The other Omega easily understood Dean’s real question and answered gravely, “oh yes. There is a stronger police presence along Main Street but I find that very welcome indeed. I have also done as Gabriel wanted, though I only do that to pacify him. I cannot have him moving in with me, which isn’t far from the realm of possibilities when it comes to my brother.”

Dean nodded in agreement, “I’m sure Sam wants me to move into his place for good, but I can’t. I like my independence too much, even if his house is nicer than my ugly ass apartment.”

“Is your brother an Alpha?” Castiel asked, though already having assumed he was. At Dean’s nod Castiel sighed, “they can be quite suffocating at times.”

“Damn right. I love Sammy but sometimes its nice to just.... Be alone. Especially as an Omega, I value my freedom.” Many Omegas lived with Alpha family right up until they got mated. Anna lived with her brother, Dr. Milton, and his sorta-sister Jo lived with her mom. Dean, and now Castiel, were the only Omegas Dean knew that lived on their own.

Castiel made a small noise of agreement, staring at Dean so intently it made him blush. Anna arrived with their food then, okra creole for Castiel and red beans and rice for Dean. The conversation ended naturally then, both of them too happy stuffing their faces. When Benny emerged from the kitchen, wearing a ‘kiss the chef’ apron over an off-white button up with jeans, he lifted his Greek fisherman cap to both Omegas and slid in beside Dean, “hey there, boys.”

Swallowing his beans and rice, Dean grinned at the Alpha, “hey, Benny. Food is good today.”

Benny laughed, “‘course it is. How’s that okra, Castiel? You know you can try other dishes.”

The other Omega managed a shy chuckle, fidgeting only slightly to show his discomfort, “it’s delicious, thank you, Mr. Lafitte. I'll keep that in mind.”

The Alpha waved his hand dismissively, “it’s Benny. And you’re welcome, Angel. What are you two doing eating lunch together?”

“Just chatting, his book store is amazing by the way,” Dean explained, shooting a grin at Castiel.

Castiel blushed and looked down at his plate, “thank you, Dean. I try very hard to keep it adequately stocked.”

“I’ll have to check it out,” Benny said before turning his eyes back to Dean, “so, handsome, doin’ anything tonight?”

Dean should have been over the friggin’ moon. He’d been waiting for Benny to ask him out forever. But instead of the tingling excitement he expected he only felt... disappointment? Dean couldn’t quite explain it and before he could even analyze it himself, he blurted, “I’d like to but I have the Roadhouse with Sam tonight, you know?”

Benny nodded, the slightest scent of anger leaking into his scent for a heartbeat before Benny managed to shake it off, “right, I forgot about that. Some other time then, if your brother needs the company.”

Obviously, Benny either wanted him to invite him along or cancel on Sam, and Dean was surprised to find that he didn’t feel inclined to do either. He would have to like someone a great deal to invite him to dinner with Sam. “Sure, thanks, Benny.”

Sensing his dismissal, Benny slid out of the booth and disappeared back into the kitchen without another word. Castiel looked at Dean for a moment before cocking his head slightly, “you turned Benny down for a date.”

It wasn’t a question, but Dean answered anyway, “yeah, it just doesn’t feel right yet," he tried to shrug it off and caught Castiel's serious nod. They ate quietly after that and this time Anna brought a bill to Dean. They both paid and then walked out together, Dean holding a piece of pie he didn't care to eat. The alley made him stop short and the strong scent of fear bled into Dean's, only around another Omega would Dean show such weakness without even trying to tamp it down. Castiel took his hand when Dean whimpered at the mouth of the alley and together they sprinted across the alley and to the painted red door of Castiel’s shop. He unlocked it quickly and pulled Dean inside, clearing a spot for him on an overstuffed royal purple armchair. Dean sat heavily and took deep breaths, jumping with a flat faced grey cat leapt up on his knee.

A soft, deep laugh soothed Dean’s nerves and Castiel introduced him to the rather ugly feline, “this is Gargoyle, she’s sweeter than she looks.”

“She’s ugly as hell,” Dean muttered with a shaky chuckle. The long-furred cat looked at him with too-serious yellow eyes and butted her head against his shoulder. Dean resisted only a moment before giving her chin a scratch that made her entire body vibrate as she purred. “Why is her name Gargoyle?”

Castiel shrugged, “wait until she sits on the counter, she perches on the edge and looks exactly like one. She had a different name a long time ago but I do not even remember it, to be honest.”

Dean quirked a smile and decided he liked this hideous cat, even if she did look like she ran into a brick wall at top speed. He watched Castiel as he lazily shuffled his books around, sitting down opposite Dean in a 70’s looking mustard yellow chair. The silence stretched between them and Dean focused on Gargoyle instead of the tension in the room. “Dean,” Castiel finally spoke, “I admit, it’s quite abnormal to see another male Omega.”

“Yeah, man, I know,” Dean agreed, “kinda feels like we’re instantly partners in crime.”

Castiel’s laugh was deep and rich, “I agree. Perhaps that means we will be the best of friends.”

Dean had to admit he liked the sound of that and he chucked, “we don’t know anything about each other though.”

Castiel seemed to think seriously about that for a moment before grinning, “well, then we will just simply have to remedy that.”

"How?” Dean snorted, “wanna play twenty questions with me, Cas?”

“Cas?” The Omega repeated, testing the nickname on his tongue before deciding he liked it. After a moment, he caught the second part of what Dean said, “twenty questions?”

Dean chuckled, “yeah, Cas, twenty questions. It’s like an ice breaker.” Castiel couldn’t say he knew exactly knew what Dean was saying, but he nodded nonetheless. “Alright, then I’ll start,” Dean said, feeling incredibly blessed when Gargoyle circled once in his lap and plopped down. “How old are you?”

“32,” Castiel replied. “Do I ask one now?” When Dean nodded he frowned thoughtfully for a moment before asking, “what do you do?”

Dean focused on petting Gargoyle behind her ears as he answered, “I’m a mechanic at Singer & Sons, and part owner.” He never really mentioned his ownership of the shop but Castiel was a successful Omega and Dean kinda wanted Cas to see him as successful too.

“Part owner? Dean, that is wonderful!” Castiel’s hypnotically blue eyes sparkled with sincerity. Dean blushed and shrugged, petting Gargoyle shyly, “it’s no book shop.”

He asked his question before Castiel could say anything to that, “do you have a mate?”

Though mating marks were certainly common many progressive pairs had taken to rings. Castiel had neither, but something about Castiel made Dean believe he was far from ordinary. But Cas just shook his head, “no, I don't. I’ve never found the right person. I suppose I’ll live and die alone in my book shop.” He didn’t sound very upset by that. “What about you, Dean?”

“Nope,” Dean replied, making a popping sound on the ‘p’, “I don’t think that’s in the cards for me. Not really the subservient type, you know?” Castiel nodded, he did know. “Is Gabriel your only brother?”

Castiel shook his head, “I have a brother named Balthazar and a sister named Hannah. Other than my cousins, the Miltons, they are my only family.”

Dean seemed surprised when Castiel mentioned the Miltons, “Gabriel didn’t mention he knew Dr. Milton at the hospital, and you and Anna don’t seem overly fond of each other.”

Castiel shrugged, “we aren’t close. My father, Chuck, hated their mother, Naomi, I've never known why but I do know it upset Gabriel a great deal to learn about. We were raised to hate each other. Since their deaths we have moved on to a place of simply pretending the others don’t exist. It’s easier that way. Though Anna seemed quite warm at the cafe.”

Dean couldn’t say he knew what that was like but he found himself nodding anyway. Castiel seemed slightly embarrassed to have said so much but Dean found it endearing. He didn’t make a habit of having friends but Castiel seemed to be doing a good job of worming his way into Dean’s life, the thought was rather comforting as he prompted Castiel, “your turn, Cas.”

Seemingly relieved not to be discussing his family anymore Castiel asked, “why didn’t you say yes to Benny? My brother mentioned you were rather taken with him. I understand it being too soon, it seemed though that you were clearly uninterested.”

“I... I don’t really know,” Dean admitted, “Gabe is right, I am, or was. I don’t know. Maybe it really is too soon after what happened, but when he asked me I was just glad I had a reason to say no.”

Castiel nodded, frowning slightly, “that is understandable. It can be difficult to spurn an Alpha’s advances, I was pleased to see he wasn’t too angry.”

“Nah, Benny is awesome. He just.. I don’t know what's wrong with me really. A week or two ago I would have jazzed about it.”

“Perhaps you are right, it is too soon. I am sure he would wait for you to be ready.”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know. I haven’t even told him what happened. He thinks I got into a bar fight, which isn’t really that much out of character for me. And I don’t even know why I haven’t told him. But he’s not family and other than them, you, and Gabe, I haven’t made it a point to tell anyone. Maybe I should so he knows what he’s getting himself into.”

The frown on Castiel’s lips was much more pronounced now and he leaned forward, brilliantly blue eyes trained on Dean with an intensity that had the other man focusing on the color of Gargoyle’s fur. “Dean, you don’t owe Benny anything, certainly not an explanation. Your attack isn’t for anyone to know but you and those you trust. And I am truly sorry Gabriel almost told me without your consent. I know what happened was quite traumatic but that does not mean you are obligated to share your experience, even with Benny. Do what it is that you need. Don’t worry about anyone else.”

Dean found himself peeking at Castiel as he spoke. He got the feeling Castiel was normally very reserved, but the passion in his voice as he talked did something to Dean’s heart. In that moment, he wondered distantly if he should be sad that Castiel was an Omega but he dismissed that thought as soon as he’d finished it, they barely knew each other and Dean wasn't one to develop crushes. He watched Castiel for a moment before mumbling, “thanks, Cas.”

Castiel looked, for one moment, like he was tempted to hug Dean. But instead he relaxed into the chair, looking embarrassed to have been so intense with his new friend, “I believe it’s my turn.”

They continued on like that for hours, Castiel pausing their game every once in awhile to take care of customer. When that happened, Dean would watch Castiel’s polite professionalism melt into true happiness when a customer would ask Castiel for book recommendations. He loved those books, Dean realized. Every time he packed one carefully into a 100% recycled paper bag, it was almost what people looked like when they rehomed their foster animals, misty eyed but joyful. As the day wore on twenty questions became thirty and then forty. By the time six rolled around Dean knew more about Castiel than he did about almost anyone. And Castiel knew him better than his family did. Castiel had also accepted his invitation to go to the Roadhouse, a spur of the moment invitation Dean has made around question thirty-three. They left the shop to get to the Roadhouse early, Dean bidding Gargoyle an affectionate goodbye and a promise to see her again soon. Dean insisted on driving and didn’t even protest when Castiel fiddled with the radio, only after asking shyly if he could, setting it on something classical that wasn’t quite Dean’s speed.

Of course, they could have walked and been there in five minutes but Castiel never mentioned that, much to Dean’s relief. The alley had looked more menacing in the dark, like it was waiting to swallow him and there had been a faint rust and dirt smell that Dean worked hard to convince himself was simply a figment of his imagination but Castiel didn’t mention it and Dean shook it off. So a five minute walk became a ten minute drive but at least they made it in one piece.

“Your car is wonderful, Dean,” Castiel commented as they got out, both closing their doors with the respect the Impala deserved.

Dean preened slightly, “thanks, Cas. Her name is Baby, I got her from my dad, she’s my pride and joy.”

Castiel knew from their game that John Winchester wasn’t around anymore, too busy getting drunk in dirty motel rooms, but he also knew that Dean seemed to miss him. He didn’t comment but stored the name of the car away in his mind carefully. There seemed to be a lot of his memory devoted to trivia facts about Dean Winchester already. He hoped that meant they had cemented a friendship over the course of the afternoon.

The inside of the Roadhouse was dark but comfortable with an old charm that seemed to say simultaneously that this place had seen better days but was also very well taken care of. Castiel liked it immediately and said as much to Dean, who grinned at him like he owned the place. Sam sat in a booth in the back, no doubt for Dean’s benefit, fiddling with his phone. To his immense surprise, Gabriel was with him. Castiel looked just as surprised as he did and as they took their seats he was the one to ask, “what are you doing here, Gabriel?”

Gabriel shrugged and took a swig of the bright pink drink in front of him, “I stopped by Sam’s to visit Dean and he said he was out but invited me to the Roadhouse. You?”

“I invited him,” Dean replied, as though that were obvious. “I went to his shop today and we struck up a conversation.”

“Cool,” Sam said, holding a hand out to shake Castiel’s, “it’s good to meet you, you’re Gabriel’s brother?”

“Yes, and you must be Dean’s,” Castiel replied with a smile. Ellen Harvelle, one of Dean’s closest friends and practically family, interrupted their meet and greet with drinks. Sam had ordered Dean whatever beer Ellen wanted to pour, along with water. And Gabriel received a second pink drink, which he said named a Cherry Whiskey Smash, and Castiel ordered a hot tea for himself.

Dinner, to Dean’s surprise, wasn’t awkward. All four of them seemed to get along well and it was easy to laugh. By the time dinner was gone, burgers all around with bacon on Dean and Gabe’s, and the pie eaten, cherry for Sam and Gabe and apple for Dean and Cas, they all talked like old friends. Both Gabriel and Castiel were invited next week and Dean felt buoyant as he and Sam piled into his Impala. Castiel, riding back with Gabriel, paused before climbing into Gabriel’s ugly car, sharing a small smile with Dean that made him want to stay with the man. But he ignored the impulse and switched his stereo to his favorite station, which was playing _Whole Lotta Love_ by Led Zeppelin, and took off for Sam’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new tumblr casismybumblebee.tumblr.com, it also has a character page and things like that.   
> Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos so far, I really do appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY it took so long. I've had a heck of a few weeks and on top of that, I rewrote this chapter three times because I just didn't like it. I think it's the longest so far, an apology for taking so long.   
> Thank you everyone for your kind words, it means so, so much to me. This is the first thing I've written alone, the first thing since my writing partner/best friend passed away. Sometimes that makes it really hard to get the words flowing and your encouragements make it a lot easier on me.

Dean returned to school a week and half later but didn’t yet go back to the auto shop. He did, however, plan to try spending the night in his own apartment over the weekend. When he wasn’t knee-deep trying to catch up on his homework, he was at Chapter Three with Cas. And even when he wasn’t they texted constantly. He’d never had a friend quite like Cas. He thought maybe it was because it was the first time he’d ever went and actually befriended an Omega but it seemed beyond that, Castiel knew him. And what he didn’t know, Dean would willingly tell him. This morning Dean was sitting through his Bakery and Pastry class, being lectured on the correct way to make phyllo dough, but Dean was too busy texting a certain book shop owner.

**DEAN: I hate this damn class**

**CAS: Which one?**

**DEAN: bakery and pastry. Its stupid :(**

**CAS: You want to be a baker, so it certainly seems relevant.**

**DEAN: yeh but I already know how 2 make filo no lecture needed**

**CAS: Not everyone is as naturally talented as you, you know.**

**DEAN: lol shut up, I’d rather be at your book shop**

**CAS: Mm, me too. Come over after school? I have a new book to give you.**

**DEAN: sure, be over at 2, cool?**

**CAS: Of course, now pay attention in class, Dean.**

Dean smiled and slid his phone back in his pocket, trying to tune back in as his professor went on and on about the expected flakiness of the dough for the entire last ten minutes of class. As students began stuffing books into bags their professor shouted their homework at them. They were expected to find three different recipes to attempt in class tomorrow, they’d also be expected to judge them based on the Professor’s criteria handout. He scribbled it down in his planner and felt extremely thankful when he was released from his class.

Today he seemed to have less patience than usual for his classes, much more like when he'd first started college. In the beginning he had almost quit because of he noticed how much older he was than the majority of students, but his family had convinced him to stay at it. They apparently realized how important putting himself through college was and every step of the way they’d done nothing but support him, much to his unending gratitude. And as the semesters went on Dean settled in well enough, befriending a dorky kid named Kevin and a weird one named Ash, both computer programming majors, who shared his Calculus class with him. Actually, they dragged him through the class because Dean couldn’t grasp it alone.

Today he sat down at 12:50 to endure his torture and his friends slid into seats next to him. The class was really more of an auditorium, their professor even had to speak into a microphone, and he never seemed to acknowledge any student in particular. It was cold atmosphere and Dean despised it but today they were reviewing a test he’d yet to make up, which suited him just fine as he jotted all the notes down. They were all the way into question 26A when a note fluttered onto his small desk.

 _Dean,_ it read in Kevin’s scrawl, _wanna hit Starbucks after this? We can help you prep for the make up._

Dean would have jumped at that opportunity usually, but he couldn’t even allow himself to consider it now, _can’t, gotta thing with Cas_

_The Omega bookstore guy?_

_he has a new book for me_

Ash snatched the note, scribbled like a madman, and passed it back to Kevin, who added another sentence before giving it back to Dean, _you’re gonna fail math for an Omega?_ that was from Ash.

Kevin had added, _Shut up, he won’t. It’s fine Dean, catch you tomorrow?_

 _Yeah, you dicks. I’m missing questions, fuck off!_  Ash snorted and Kevin grinned, letting the note go unanswered and allowing Dean to finally concentrate.

After class Dean flipped the pair off and called them ‘a couple of Beta assholes’, making them throw a couple of paper balls at him as they laughed, and practically sprinted to Baby. The fifteen minute drive to Castiel’s shop always seemed to take forever but today seemed worse somehow, maybe it was Ash’s question about failing, of course Dean wasn’t going to fail but he certainly had been neglecting classes and homework in favor of spending time amongst the books with Gargoyle and her owner. But having friends wasn’t a bad thing and he wasn’t doing it ‘for an Omega’ he was just neglecting class because he spent two weeks out and wasn’t keen on reimmersing himself into the life of a college student.

He kept going around and around with his thoughts as he drove and once at the shop he couldn't even say how he’d gotten there. Still puzzling his way into feeling guilty and shitty about himself, he literally ran smack into Benny as he approached Cas’.

“Oh,” Dean looked up at the Alpha sheepishly, “sorry, Benny.”

“No worries, handsome,” Benny chuckled, gripping Dean’s shoulders and assessing him at arm’s length, “how you doin’? Haven’t seen you in the restaurant in awhile.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, school has been a real bitch,” Dean replied, stepping out of Benny’s grip subtly, “how are you?”

“I’m good, still waiting on that date,” the Alpha responded, grinning with what should have been an irresistible look in his eyes.

But it still didn’t get to Dean like it once would have. Still, he didn’t really have a reason to say no now. Trying not to audibly sigh Dean asked, “oh, um, when would you want to do it?”

“How about tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Dean nodded, “tomorrow, where at?”

Benny was quiet for a moment before responding, “how about Sweet Os?” Dean frowned, Sweet Os was a restaurant only in the front of house, the back was a full-fledged strip club and most strippers were Omega. Dean couldn’t fathom why Benny would think he would be into that. At Dean’s silence Benny’s confident grin dissolved, “we don’t have to go there, brother. I know the chef is all, it’s a good place. I don’t go to the back of house, just the restaurant part.”

Sure he didn’t, but Dean didn’t call him in it. “No, it’s okay. Sweet Os it is.”

Benny nodded, all bravado gone as he attempted to get Dean’s enthusiasm, “seven?”

Dean nodded and said awkwardly, “I should probably go inside, Cas is waiting.”

A steely look flashed in Benny’s eyes and he nodded tightly, “right, Cas. Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow Dean.”

Another nod from Dean and Benny was gone, Dean let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and walked into Cas’ shop, browsing while a small Omega girl asked about the pros and cons of Jane Austen. When she was gone, having purchased a book of famous collections by Ms. Austen, Castiel looked up and smiled, “hello, Dean.”

Dean relaxed immediately, momentarily forgetting about Benny and Ash and that stupid note, “hey, Cas. You have a book for me?”

“Ah, right,” Castiel agreed, disappearing into the back for a moment before bringing out a book and laying it gently on the counter.

“ _A Tale for the Time Being_ ,” Dean read, staring at the colorful cover curiously, “what’s it about?”

Castiel pushed it over to him, “read it and find out. I would love to discuss it with you afterward, it really is quite excellent writing.”

“Cool,” Dean knew he’d hardly put it down now that he knew Cas was excited about it, “can’t wait.”

“Would you like some tea? I was just about to take my lunch,” Castiel asked, heading to the door to flip the sign to ‘Closed’.

“Sounds good,” Dean answered, scooping up Gargoyle from Cas’ barstool and following the other Omega up the rickety little staircase and into his apartment. Dean loved it up here. Though the stairs and the worn front door looked as though they were desperately in need of updating, Dean wouldn’t change anything about the inside of the apartment. It was a small two bedroom but the large windows in the living room gave it an open, roomy feeling. Castiel had painted the exposed brick a clean white and hung bright artwork and shadow boxes filled with succulents all over. To one side of the living room a second staircase led to the next floor, which contained the bedrooms and bathroom. A small closet was under the stairs, which Dean called the Harry Potter closet, but instead of a small orphan inside it contained Cas’ three trench coats, two suit jackets, and a bright yellow raincoat. His dark blue sofa, only a shade or two darker than his eyes, had not one but now two throw blankets draped over it because Dean had mentioned once that he was cold and now seemed to have a peach and navy blanket all to himself. Black bookshelves crammed the wall that would have normally held a TV and they were just as piled as the ones downstairs, as was the coffee table, side tables, and the recliner that matched the sofa.

The shaggy gray carpet of the living room gave way to the pristine white tile of the kitchen, where the countertops were black with white and green flakes in the granite and the appliances looked like brand new stainless steel. There was a red book shelf on the wall in the kitchen crammed full of cook books, Castiel had confessed that cooking was his second love, and Dean always longed to spend hours leafing through them. There was a tiny half-bath off the kitchen down a hall that ended in a bay window with a comfortable reading bench that had shelves full of books making up the bench itself, he could image napping there in the sun.

Dean had never been upstairs but Castiel had said it looked much the same and that the remodeling had been a graduation present for Castiel from Gabriel and Balthazar when he got through college years ago. As Dean set Gargoyle down on her chic little cat tree by the door, Castiel flipped his stove on and filled his red kettle with water. Dean strolled over and opened one of the cabinets, rifling through the tea and settling on chamomile. Castiel picked out some lavender junk and slid Dean a dark blue mug.

“So,” Dean began, taking a seat at the counter, “Benny caught me outside of your store, asked me out again.”

Castiel leaned against the sink, raising an eyebrow, “oh? And what did you say to that?”

“Yes. But he wants to take me to Sweet Os.”

That earned a Castiel-patented frown, “why? That place is not exactly Omega friendly.”

Dean shrugged, “he swears the food is good.”

Castiel snorted, a very un-Castiel gesture, “sure it is. It sounds a little worrisome Dean, if I’m being honest.”

“I know, but what is one date going to hurt?”

“Your friendship, perhaps,” Castiel pointed out gently, “you already feel awkward enough around him as it is, what if the date is a disaster?”

With a sigh Dean fiddled with his bag of tea in the mug, “I don’t know, man. I just have to try and move on from what happened. I can’t avoid Alphas forever, I have to go back to work sooner of later.”

Castiel nodded in understanding, taking the kettle off the stove before it could shriek too loud and pouring water in their mugs. He set it back down and pulled some leftover veggie stir fry from the kitchen, pouring it into a pan to heat it back up. Castiel didn’t own a microwave either. Dean tried to shift the subject away from him, “what about you, any dating potential?”

“Absolutely not,” Castiel answered, stirring the food absentmindedly, “that hasn’t changed since you asked me three days ago, I have not been interested in anyone for a long time. Almost everyone smells wrong and I rarely seem to find myself wanting company regardless, I have my books, my cat, my brother, and now you. What else is there?”

Dean grinned, “spoken like a true recluse.”

Castiel liked to call himself that sometimes, often with a comment about his inevitable fate of dying alone in his book shop. Though Castiel seemed comfortable with that, Dean wasn’t. He wanted his friend to feel loved, not alone. But he knew better than to push it. Castiel shrugged, “I am comfortable like this.” He pulled the food from the stove and divided it into two bowls before handing one to Dean. Though he wasn’t much for vegetables, Dean had to admit Castiel knew how to cook them and disguise the fact that they were actually rabbit food. They ate silently, Dean in his chair and Castiel against the counter, neither one seemed bothered by the quiet. When they were done Castiel filled the bowls with water, grabbed his mug, and wondered to the couch, followed by Dean. They sat at opposite ends, facing each other.

“Roadhouse tonight?” Castiel asked, “I know Gabriel can’t make it.”

Dean nodded, “yep, every thursday, you’re still coming?”

“Of course,” Castiel promised. “Are you hanging out today, or meeting me there?”

“I’ll pick you up on the way,” Dean decided, “but I need to spend a little bit of time with Sam, before he thinks you’ve kidnapped me.”

Castiel laughed, “good idea, Dean.” He drained the last of his tea and collected his and Dean’s cups, setting them in the sink after rinsing them out. “If you have just another moment, I could use your help unpacking a new case of books.”

Dean stood and scooped Gargoyle up, “of course, lead the way Cas.”

 

After another half hour of helping Castiel, Dean made his way back to school to see Sam. He found his brother in his tasteful Haverty’s catalog-esque office. His brother was leaning over his desk grading essays, mouthing the words silently as he read, but shoved the work aside as soon as Dean entered.

“Hey!” Sam said, standing and hugging his brother as though he hadn’t seen him for years. “How was class?”

Dean rolled his eyes, sprawling in the chair in front of Sam’s desk and propping his feet up on the desk, “friggin’ boring. I’m ready to graduate.”

“Another semester,” Sam reminded him, shoving his brother’s boots on his desk and taking a seat in the ostentatious leather chair. “And then you’re free to open your bakery.”

“Why did I even go to school? I could have done that regardless,” Dean grumbled. Sam didn’t answer, knowing his brother was just complaining for the sake of complaining. “You look like an FBI agent,” Dean commented unexpectedly, nodding to his brother’s black suit and tie. “Why the fancy monkey suit?”

“I’m a professor, Dean,” Sam replied, pulling the essays back towards him, “we can’t all be carefree students, you know.”

Dean rolled his eyes but didn’t respond, instead pulling out his phone to text Cas.

**DEAN: wyd?**

**CAS: I had to google that acronym, Dean. I’m unloading books, just as I was when you left my shop thirty minutes ago.**

**DEAN: yeh but sam is grading papers, entertain me**

**CAS: I’m working, Dean.**

**DEAN: caaaaaaassssssss**

**CAS: Read your book? I’d love to discuss it with you.**

**DEAN: alright fine. bye cas**

**CAS: I’ll see you soon enough.**

Dean sighed and grabbed _A Tale for the Time Being_ from his book bag, flipping it open and letting the comfortable silence with his brother stretch. Sam graded his papers thoroughly, Dean read, and both brothers relaxed in the company of the other. Their childhood, Dean remembered, was a turbulent one, but they’d had each other. That had been more than enough until Charlie and Bobby had cemented themselves as family, at which time Sam and Dean found each other loved more than they were accustomed too. That support had put Sam through college, helped Dean open the shop with Bobby, and eventually even go back to school himself. He was 29 now, a semester from graduating, and he found himself still ashamed of his status in life. Sam was head of a department at the school Dean attended, despite the fact that he was only 25, and Charlie owned her own tech start-up. Even Castiel owned his own business. And Dean was sitting in cushy baking classes and not even working currently.

The thought slithered its way into Dean’s head and caused him to frown and close his book. The air soured and became toxic as Dean’s thoughts wandered down the avenue of self-hate. Sam glanced up and seemed to read something in Dean’s expression that made him shove the essays aside for a second time, “Dean?”

Dean looked up at his brother and sighed, “why am I here?”

“Because you deserve to do something you want,” Sam replied, having rehearsed this conversation with his brother many, many times. Dean was no stranger to self-hate.

But Dean only shrugged, seemingly untouched by his brother’s words. “I already partially own a business, I’m on top of the world, as far as Omegas go.”

Sam snorted, “you aren’t just an Omega, dork. You’re a person who never got to go to school. Instead, you took care of me, put me through school, and got your GED. Now, you’re taking care of you. It doesn’t matter where I am in life compared to you, because we’re different people, Dean.”

Unwilling to let himself relax, Dean switched gears, “I’m going on a date with Benny, without telling him what happened.”

“He doesn’t need to know,” Sam replied, all Alpha protectiveness. It reminded Dean of Cas in a weird way. Cas, despite being an Omega, could radiate the same fierce protectiveness. “Are you excited about the date?”

Another signature shrug from Dean, “sure.”

Sam narrowed his eyes but didn’t push it, “okay, so we’ve established that you’re doing what you need to do?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “yeah, bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam replied, shaking his head and laughing softly, “now read your book so I can finish here, unless you have homework?” “Nah,” he replied, opening the book again, “I’ll just have Cas do it later.”

Sam laughed again and started in on his mountain of essays. They stayed like that until six, when Dean excitedly announced it was time for dinner. Sam, putting the last scathing comments on a particularly dim-witted essay, slid the ungraded pile into a briefcase and stood. “Excited for beer?”

“Oh shut up,” Dean replied, not mentioning that he was more excited to see Cas again. Sam could tell that a close friendship was blossoming between the Omegas and it made Sam happy, Dean needed more friends.

“I invited Charlie,” Sam mentioned, locking his office and leading the way to their cars, “she’s been so busy that we haven’t seen her since,” he stopped talking there and Dean nodded. Since he’d gotten out of the hospital. They went their separate ways in the parking lot, Sam to the restaurant and Dean to pick up Castiel.

Dinner that night was just what Dean needed. When they entered the dimly lit restaurant Charlie ran to them instantly, throwing her arms around Dean and then Castiel. Cas seemed surprised to find himself in the embrace of a strange red-headed Alpha, but didn’t retreat. When she released him Charlie extended her hand and said, “I’m Charlie.”

“Castiel,” the blue-eyed Omega responded, “I like your shirt, _Game of Thrones_ is an excellent book series.”

Charlie gave him another hug for that, “the TV series is only okay,” she agreed, herding them to the booth where Sam was waiting.

Dean and Castiel sat beside each other again that night, Castiel greeted Ellen like an old friend and she brought him an extra slice of pie at dessert in response, which Castiel generously split with a salivating Dean. The group spent the evening joking and debating _Star Trek_ vs. _Star Wars_ , though Cas seemed to only have a limited knowledge of the two. By the end of it, Charlie and Castiel were acting as though they’d known each other forever and Dean felt all warm and fuzzy inside. For a moment, things seemed perfect.

After dropping off Castiel, Dean having escorted him to the door to extend their conversation regarding _Slaughterhouse-Five_ , with Castiel agreeing it was a quietist work, Dean headed back to his car and froze when a scent washed over him. He turned slowly towards the alley, heart in his throat, and sniffed the air. Blood and rancid dirt. The smell was definitely there, fresh and incredibly strong. Dean felt cold all over as he watched the entrance. And then the shadows moved. Admittedly, that could have been his imagination, but Dean didn’t stick around to find out. Instead of sprinting to his car, Dean’s only thought was making sure Castiel stayed safe. He took off back to the shop, feeling chased but hearing no footsteps, like that phantom feelings of being pursued up a flight of stairs. Unable to look behind him out of sheer terror, he banged on the door of the shop and screamed, “CASTIEL!”

Thirty seconds of blinding terror and Cas was opening the door, looking concerned and surprised, “Dean?”

Dean shoved the other man back and slammed the door behind him, locking all three deadbolts and dragging Castiel up his stair into the apartment, where he again locked the deadbolt. “Dean,” Castiel said, voice low and frantic, “Dean what is it?”

“I scented him and someone was in the alley,” Dean replied, shivering and close to sobbing now. “He was there, I know it.” Dean didn't have to say the name for Cas to get it.

Castiel growled, a very un-Omega gesture, and grabbed the phone by the door, dialing a number and taking Dean’s hand to guide him to the couch. “Is Sheriff Mills there? Tell her this is urgent.” No sound for a minute and then Castiel was speaking quickly, “this is Castiel Novak, I live beside the alley where Dean Winchester was attacked, my brother found him and has given me this number to call. Dean is in my apartment now, he scented Alastair in the alley when he was leaving my shop.”

Dean sobbed now, the name ripping it from him. “Yes, that was him,” Castiel answered. A beat, then, “I’m an Omega.” There was a loud noise from the alley outside and Dean nearly screamed. Castiel grabbed Dean and dragged him up the stairs to the elusive second floor, bringing him to a large bedroom and slamming the door, locking both locks. “Please hurry, we heard a noise outside.” The voice on the other end was speaking frantically and Castiel seemed to relax, “thank you. Should I stay on the phone?”

Apparently it was a yes because Castiel made no move to hang up. Instead he extracted his cell phone from his pocket and typed quickly, sent whatever his message was, and then sent another one. “Your brother and Gabriel are on their way,” Castiel muttered to the Omega glued to his side. “It’s going to be okay, Dean.”

Dean didn’t appear to hear, his eyes were trained on the door of the bedroom and his hand was gripping Castiel’s desperately. Outside, lights flashed up to the window, the red and blue of a police car. Dean felt himself relax minutely and Castiel said, “we’ll be right down,” and hung up. Instead of leaving the room, however, he turned to Dean. “Are you okay?” Castiel asked, before answering himself, “of course you not. What I meant was, I’m here Dean.”

Dean nodded and pressed his forehead against Castiel shoulder, “thanks, Cas,” he breathed in the other Omegas scent and banished the last of the blood and dirt, replacing it with the book and tea scent of one of his best friends.

“Jody will need to be let into the shop,” Castiel said after a moment, “would you like to come with me to let her in? Or stay here.”

Dean thought about it for a moment before squeezing Castiel’s hand, “I’ll stay with you.”

Cas nodded and slowly unlocked the door, allowing Dean a moment before he opened the door. He led him downstairs and again slowly and deliberately unlocked the door. As they descended the last staircase, Dean spied Jody and two other officers waiting by the shop door. Jody had something in her hand and was talking seriously to the others. Dean let go of Castiel and hovered by the staircase as Castiel undid the three locks. Jody entered the store and shook Castiel’s hand, eyes on Dean. Dean inched forward and glanced at the other cops, a Beta and Alpha. Jody held up a hand to the Alpha officer, only allowing the Beta forward.

“Dean,” she said, “this is Officer Jenna, the other is Sgt. Joe Phillips, he’ll wait outside if that will make you more comfortable.” Dean nodded, shooting an apologetic look at the Alpha officer. The man just smiled back reassuringly. Jody seemed reluctant to say more but nevertheless extended a white piece of paper to Dean, “this was under one of the wipers of your Impala, Dean. We believe it’s from Alastair.”

_I saw you, Omega bitch_

Dean read the words and sobbed again, causing Castiel to hurry back to his side. “It was him, I can smell his scent on the paper.”

“We believe he may be waiting for you, though he was not in the alley or surrounding area when we arrived. I’ll be posting an officer here 24/7 from now on, and we’ll also offer you an officer too, it looks as though Alastair is targeting you.”

Dean closed his eyes, feeling the truth of those words to his very soul. “Thank you, Jody. What about Cas? He lives upstairs.”

Jody frowned, eyes flicking to the other Omega worriedly, “I can’t give him a personal detail, Dean, he isn’t in direct danger. But I don’t think he’s necessarily safe either, especially with you around him so much.”

The words stung, Dean was putting Cas in danger, “okay,” he whispered, “I’ll leave him alone until this is over.”

Another growl from Castiel, “you will do no such thing, Dean. I will be fine and if you are here, so will your officer. I would be in more danger if you were to leave me alone.” Dean let that sink in, grateful for his friend’s logic, and nodded. Jody flipped open her little official cop-note-taking book and jotted some stuff down, staying close to the Omegas, until two Alpha burst into the shop.

Anger was the only scent discernable as the men’s eyes darted around the shop. Dean tensed for only a moment before allowing himself to be swept into a crushing hug from Sam and saw the same fate befall Castiel from Gabriel. Jody reiterated her previous statement for both and they nodded seriously. Gabriel glanced at Castiel and frowned, “maybe you should come stay with me, kiddo.”

“No thank you,” Castiel responded primly, “you are allergic to cats, Gabriel, and Gargoyle goes where I do.”

Sensing this wasn’t the time to argue, Gabriel just frowned and followed Sam and Jody out to check the alley. Officer Jenna moved to the door but didn’t leave the Omegas. Dean turned to Cas and took a deep breath, “can I stay with you?”

“Of course,” Castiel responded immediately, “but wouldn’t you feel safer at Sam’s?”

Dean shook his head, “my officer would be here for both of us then, and I have feeling Sam and Gabe aren’t going anywhere tonight anyway.”

Castiel sighed, “I figured as much, I may end up with Gabriel for a roommate if I am not careful.” There was small snort from Dean and the two lapsed into silence, eyes trained on the door and their brother’s and law enforcement swept the area. Another hour passed before Jody took her leave, alone now that Jenna would stay with Dean and Sgt. Phillips would stay outside to keep an eye on the alley.

As predicted, both their brothers stayed where they were and Castiel set up the pull out couch for one of them and offered the other the guest room. But no one slept. Instead they crowded together in the kitchen, quiet and watchful. Gabriel spent the night with his eyes trained on the alley from Castiel’s window and Sam watched the door. Dean stayed beside Castiel, grateful for the other Omega's calm presence. Though obviously worked up, Castiel’s scent stayed carefully clear of the turpentine of anger.

In the morning, Jenna was replaced with Donna Hanscum, another Beta, and Dean nodded off on Castiel’s shoulder until he was carried to the master bedroom. Castiel didn’t leave his side, watchful as ever as he let Dean sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever fanfiction and the first time doing any writing solo. I do welcome critiques and, don't worry, I know I'm liberal with the commas and have a hard time not switching tenses.


End file.
